Kristeristerin's Infinite Playlist
by Kristeristerin
Summary: A collection of songfics. The listed couple will be for the latest chapter. Accepting requests. :) Triggers listed at the beginning of each chapter. Chapter 1- Kiss it better - Dramione


**AN- Hey All! This is the first in a collection of song fics that I have planned. I've had this written since January and just finished a final edit on it tonight. :) Big Thank you to DarkNorseLady for being the best Beta ever and to KreeblimSabs for her Alpha reading brilliance. You ladies are the best.**

 **As always if you recognize it I don't own it, and I am only paid in reviews and reader's tears. ;)**

 **Trigger Warning- Mentions of Character death and suicide.**

* * *

 **Kiss it Better**

And she cried

"Kiss it all better

I'm not ready to go

It's not your fault, love

You didn't know, you didn't know"

-He is We

* * *

The blond man awoke in a cold sweat. It was the same nightmare he had every night since she had been gone; since she was taken from him. Blood. There had been blood everywhere, and there was nothing he could do about it. Draco laid in his prison cell staring up at the ceiling; he pulled his blanket up in a futile effort to combat the cold air. Thinking about the last month of his life brought a bitter taste to his mouth. A month ago he had everything he could ever want. He had her. When she had come into his life she brought so much light with her; he hadn't thought he could ever be touched by the darkness again. He had been wrong. That night had forever changed his life, and it had all been ended at the hand of someone who had at one point been his best friend.

* * *

The young couple was strolling down the streets of Diagon Alley, huddled together against the early October chill. They had been enjoying an evening in the almost vacant alley. Hermione let out a content sigh as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend, _no fiance_ , she thought with a bright smile as she looked down at the ring that newly adorned her finger. She gently pulled Draco over to a shop window to look at a display of cupcakes.

"Would you rather cupcakes or a traditional wedding cake Draco?" Hermione inquired, giving him a sweet smile.

He chuckled in response, "Mione love, we have been engaged for all of," he paused to look at his watch, "thirty minutes. Surely we should tell our family the good news before we begin planning the wedding, don't you think? Besides, I daresay Molly will take over my need to make any decisions." Realizing what he said Draco stared down at his fiance, they had to tell THEIR family. If you had told him just a couple short years ago, he would ever consider the Weasleys and Potter his family he would have called you a nutter and insisted you see a mind healer at once. Now though, he was a regular fixture at the Burrow and had even become quite close friends with the two eldest Weasley boys.

"You're right. I'm sure with Molly, and my mother involved there will be little either of us have to decide on," Hermione led him away from the window, and they continued their stroll toward their flat at the other end of the alley. As they walked on Draco lost himself in thoughts of his little witch. It was incredible that he could find someone so warm and forgiving to love him. She was truly the best thing in his life, without her he'd have nothing. These thoughts were cut short by a cold voice behind him.

"Look at what we have here." Back going rigid, Draco spun around to face Theodore Nott. "A blood traitor and his mudblood whore out for a little walk? Your father would be disgusted," Theo sneered at his old friend.

Before he could form a response Theo's wand was already raised and aimed directly at Hermione. Draco moved to push her behind him while raising his wand, but he was too late. The curse had already been sent and hit her directly in the chest. Theo disapparated away, leaving him to watch in horror as his witch fell to the ground.

"Draco," she gasped, "I don't think I am going to make it. It hurts so much. Please, please just don't leave me." he fell to his knees, pulling her into his arms. He vaguely registered the sounds around him as someone yelling they are getting an Auror, and another rushing to get a healer. His eyes were locked on hers.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers before he trusted himself to speak. "It'll be alright love. The healer is on his way. I promise you this will be alright. Just hold on," he cried as he cradled her close. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to convince her it would be alright when he didn't believe it himself. She was quickly losing color, and he could feel her blood seeping through his shirt. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough love," he whispered, "but I've got you now, everything will be alright."

"Draco, it's ok. This is not your fault. I love you. Please just kiss me one more time," Hermione begged, tears falling down her face. He quickly complied and once again gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, he brushed curls back from her face. Her already cold skin made him shiver. Just as she took her last breath, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. "Draco mate, we have to let the healers take her. Come with me. We will sort this all out," Harry offered a hand to the forlorn man. Once he was on his feet, Draco reluctantly gave the healer Hermione's still body.

Once the healers had cleared away, he turned his attention back to Harry. He looked down at where his wand laid, cast aside on the ground. "I am going to kill him, Harry. I am going to avenge her. I swear I will," the wizard vowed through tears and gritted teeth. Before the Auror registered what he said Draco had picked up his wand and apparated away.

It didn't take him long to find Theo that night. He happened to be in the first Knockturn Alley pub Draco had tried. It took even less time for the heartbroken man to cross the room and turn his old friend around to face him. His wand was beneath Theo's throat before the other wizard realized what was happening. With rage filled eyes Draco watched as the light in Theo's eyes faded with a single spell from his lips. "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Reflecting on it now, murdering Theo in front of so many witnesses hadn't been his best thought out plan, but he refused to let himself regret it. It didn't take long for the Aurors to show up, and when they did he put up no fight. Without her, he had nothing to fight for.

At his hearing, he pled guilty, and because it was an unforgivable curse he used, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Later when Harry asked him, Draco confessed his only regret was that he would miss her being laid to rest. Perhaps that's why his friend had taken pity on him and snuck him in that picture. It was a simple Muggle photo Hermione's mother had taken of them three weeks ago, on her birthday. Clutching the photo to his chest, Draco thought about what he was going to do next. The picture wasn't the only thing Harry had smuggled in for him.

Reaching under his pillow, Draco pulled out a small stone and a vial of green liquid. Sitting up, he laid the three items out on his bed. Taking a deep breath, Draco uncorked the bottle and quickly let the contents slide down his throat. There was no going back now; he estimated he had about three minutes left. He picked up the other two items, staring at the picture he turned the stone three times in his palm. When he looked up his breath caught in his throat.

"Mione," he whispered. The apparition before him gave him a watery smile.

"Draco my love. What have you done?" Her voice was quiet and sad.

"I couldn't do it, Mione. I couldn't save you as you saved me. I am so sorry. I failed you," his voice cracked with emotion.

She just shook her head, "No Love, You didn't fail me. What happened to me was a tragedy, but it couldn't be helped. This isn't what I wanted for you. Why?"

"I'm not as strong as you are Mione. I'm sorry. Will you just stay with me until I fall asleep? I am already really tired," Draco pleaded. His tears were now streaming down his face.

"Always," was her simple reply as she moved closer to him. Draco laid down on his bed and clutched the picture to his chest as his eyes began to feel heavy. As he drifted off, he stared up into the face of the woman he loved one last time.


End file.
